


Return

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Spring challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

Hermione couldn't be sure if it was spring or autumn. Rain beat across the roof; merely telling her it was too warm for snow. The strange restlessness she felt had been there since her mother had died, and had only grown since she had heard of Voldemort's death, married, seen Percy again and received a last letter from Ron.

The doorbell rang, and she opened the door to a rain soaked redhead, a half familiar face.

"I didn't know your telephone number," Ron said.

Hermione laughed, nervous but pleased. It must be Spring, she thought, the return of new beginnings.


End file.
